Frío Destino
by C.BlackSwan
Summary: TwoShot. En una noche de verano, cualquiera puede encontrar el amor, que es lo que han hecho Edward y Bella. Un amor único e incondicional que nos enseña a vivir el presente sin preocuparnos en exceso del futuro.


**Hooola**, sí, yo aquí reportándome.

Creo que ha sido un laaargo tiempo que anduve desaparecida, pero los dejo con este two-shot y les doy el discursito al final del capi:)

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

El viento. Él ondeaba el cabello de la chica. Hoy, se encontraba el viento más frío de la temporada –según muchos- pero, esto no afectaba a aquella castaña. Ni nada lo hacía. Y ese era el problema.

La morena de ojos chocolate, llamada Isabella –aunque corregía a cada ser que la llamara así, ya que prefería Bella-, solía pasear por los bosques cercanos a su casa. Pensando, sobre la _suerte_ que tenía, y en todo lo que había conseguido a sus 18 años.

Suspiraba y avanzaba. Así se la llevaba esta chica en su recorrido diario y, siempre, siendo rodeada por los mismos pensamientos.

En un momento de distracción, Bella tropezó y se raspó levemente, cosa que no le afectó, no la sintió. No le _dolió._ Pues, esta muchacha, padece una extraña enfermedad. Denominada como CIPA. Esta enfermedad, consiste en una ausencia del dolor; como también de calor, presión y frío. Ella siente que es una chica con suerte, ya que, la mayoría de los que padecen esta rara enfermedad, mueren pequeños. Pero, sus padres fueron muy cuidadosos durante toda su infancia con ella, como también en su adolescencia y ahora, en la actualidad. Aunque, es una suerte en parte. Ya que, en cualquier momento podría tener una enfermedad interior que la hiciera morir.

Ella es muy creyente y posee bastante fe, por lo que cree que llegará a vivir unos años más. Tal vez llegará a titularse, tener una profesión, viajar, casarse…

_Casarse_. Eso requería de una pareja, lo que ella, en estos momentos, encontraba difícil de hallar, puesto que, creía que nadie la aceptaría con ese pequeño gran defecto.

Tiene un grupo de amigos, que son los únicos que –aparte de su familia- conocen su situación. Ellos la aceptaron de inmediato, ya que amaron su forma de ser. Aunque ame a sus amigos, hay veces que se siente un tanto… sola, ya que sus cuatro amigos están emparejados entre ellos: la hiperactiva pelinegra, alegre y siempre sonriente duendecilla, Alice Brandon, está emparejada con el joven Jasper Whitlock, un chico rubio con una personalidad bastante carismática, como también algo introvertido; pero, en cuanto toma confianza con sus amistades, puede ser lo contrario a lo que muchos ven en él.

Y, la otra pareja entre sus amigos se compone de Rosalie Hale, una rubia hermosa con un físico envidiable, y de Emmett McCarthy, un grandulón que en un principio intimida, pero, cuando lo ves sonriendo amistosamente y se forman hoyuelos en sus mejillas, ves que es solo un osito cariñosito con la apariencia de un _oso salvaje._

Entonces, para Isabella, es difícil no sentirse sola algunos momentos. Siempre sueña con que encontrará a aquel joven que la ame tanto como ella a él. Que será el sueño de sus noches. Lo que llene su cabeza en el día. El sol de su día a día. El aire para vivir. _Todo_.

Proseguía sin cesar el viento en, como ya he dicho, la noche más fría del verano en Forks. Bella se encontraba sola vagando por el bosque caminando. Llevaba unos jeans con una polera manga larga de algodón. Para una persona _normal_, aquello le provocaría frío con la temperatura actual. Pero, para Bella, nada importaba de aquello. Podría estar en el mismísimo polo norte y no notaría diferencia más que en el paisaje. O, podría estar en el desierto más caliente de la Tierra y la misma historia sería.

Suspiró fuertemente. Sus pensamientos la seguían llevando a lo mismo: la vida, el pasado. Hacía ya un año de la muerte de su madre, en un accidente de autos, fue un suceso duro, ya que Bella creyó que moriría antes que su madre, pero el destino dijo otra cosa.

Caminaba sola sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que la luna se asomara en su plenitud para volver a casa. Pero, entonces, vio a una figura un tanto alejada de ella, a la que podía verle la espalda apenas. Se asustó en un principio, pero decidida, caminó en dirección a aquella figura. Se dio cuenta que era un chico, mediría 1.80, tenía un cabello hermoso, era cobrizo. Entonces, cuando estaba a un par de metros de aquel joven, el chico se volteó y abrió los ojos como platos. Bella creyó que su reacción se debía al haber encontrado a una chica detrás de él mas, lo que en realidad ocurría, es que el chico, se encontraba admirado de la belleza de aquella chica, sus ojos como profundos pozos de chocolate lo invitaban a entrar en ellos y conocer a esta hermosa extraña. La chica, por su parte, comparaba su belleza con la de un dios griego; su cabello broncíneo, su suave tez pálida, sus ojos, ese par de esmeraldas que la miraban fijamente a los ojos. Se estremeció ante el contacto visual. Nunca le había ocurrido con _nadie_, menos con un extraño. Ni siquiera con Jacob.

Jacob, fue el novio de Isabella. Ella creyó que le amaba, pero el simplemente jugó con ella para darle celos a su actual novia. Isabella quedó destrozada luego de aquel episodio, más aún cuando Jacob, del brazo de su novia, se lo dijo en su cara viendo como Bella se hacía más débil y diminuta con cada palabra que él decía y cada lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza para despejarse de esos pensamientos y fijó nuevamente su vista en el desconocido. Ambos asomaron una tímida sonrisa.

- Edward – dijo el desconocido estrechándole la mano a Bella, la que seguía pasmada por la voz de aquel muchacho que hacía que su joven corazón diera un vuelvo. Su voz. ¡Era como el mismísimo terciopelo! Le estrechó la mano a Edward y habló:

- Isabella, pero dime Bella – Edward sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo recorría al estrechar la mano de Bella, mientras que ella sintió como su corazón palpitaba más rápido y fuerte que ninguna otra vez en su vida.

_Bella_. En la mente de Edward aún rondaba su nombre. _Le viene a la perfección_ pensó él, ya que asociaba su belleza al significado de 'Bella' en el idioma italiano, que significa hermosa. Y –pensó él- su belleza interior debe ser aún mayor.

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas en una forma de saludo. Se formó un silencio, pero no de esos incómodos, sino uno se sentían plenamente felices por haber conocido al ya-no-tan-extraño al frente de sus narices. Se miraban fijamente, intentando descifrar los secretos del otro sin muchos resultados. Aunque, ambos sabían, que la persona que tenían enfrente era más especial de lo que imaginaban.

La luna estaba en su plenitud, y la mayoría de las estrellas se asomaron en el firmamento. Los que parecieron apenas unos cinco minutos mirando al otro, se convirtieron en media hora, lo suficiente para que se oscureciera y llegara el momento de despedirse. Bella miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta. Debía irse, no quería preocupar a su padre, Charlie, ya que le dejó claro que estaría en casa no muy tarde. Edward notó el cambio de estado de Bella.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – era la segunda frase dicha por Edward en todo el rato que habían estado juntos. Bella asintió levemente, y se sonrojó por el vuelco que daba su corazón cada vez que este chico decía una palabra.

- Debo irme, mi padre me espera…- Edward frunció el ceño. Quería volver a ver a esta chica, nunca antes la había visto. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien así. _Tenía_ que volver a ver a esta chica.

- ¿Nos veremos nuevamente? – Bella sonrió tímidamente. El chico se preocupaba por volver a verla, y a ella también le preocupaba volver a verlo. Su corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad por saber que podría seguir viendo a este chico. Ambos acordaron verse al otro día por la tarde, y al otro, y al otro…

-o o o-

Era domingo. Ya hacía cinco días desde el maravillosamente encuentro de ambos jóvenes con los que les habían dado un vuelco de 180 grados a sus corazones. Se verían en una hora. Bella estaba nerviosa: había decidido contarle de su problema a Edward. Hace dos días, por la forma que el viento movía las hojas de los árboles y su cabello, se notaba que hacía un tanto de frío. Por lo que, en su encuentro, Edward le preguntó a Bella si es que sentía frío; ella decidió mentir y fingir que tenía un tanto de frío, solo para pasar desapercibida. Pero aquello la dejó mal. Le había mentido, a él. A aquel chico que se había robado el sueño de sus últimas noches. Al que si quizá, dejara de ver, no lo soportaría, ya que se había ganado una parte de su corazón. Eso la alegraba. Ya no se sentía sola, se había ganado a un _amigo_.

Hizo una mueca al pensar en ello.

_Amigo._

¿Por qué le disgustaba denominar a Edward con el término 'amigo'? Porque, con un amigo no se sentían esas extrañas sensaciones –tal vez. O, porque con un amigo, no te palpitaría el corazón tan rápido al rozar su mano –muy probable. O porque, no te enamorarías de un amigo.

_Enamorada de Edward_. Esa frase se hacía presente en su mente día a día y en sus sueños por las noches. Bella sabía lo que significaba estar enamorada. La diferencia entre 'que te guste alguien', 'querer a alguien' y 'enamorarse de alguien'. Por el momento, sentía que quería a Edward, pero esperaba llegar a más.

Por el contrario, Edward se sentía tranquilo con encontrarse con Bella, hablar con ella era tan fácil como respirar. Habían conversado estos últimos días sobre múltiples cosas, desde la familia de cada uno, hasta de sus colores favoritos.

Edward, al igual que Bella, era hijo único. Ambos padres de Edward aún vivían, su madre, Esme, es una reconocida decoradora de interiores y, su padre, Carlisle, un famoso e ilustre médico. Edward esperaba en el futuro seguir una profesión guiada por la medicina, siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre.

Quedaban minutos para su encuentro y Edward ya se estaba colocando sus zapatos para irse. Bella arreglaba su cabello y comenzó la marcha, había preparado la forma de decirle a Edward de su enfermedad, no quería que se alejara como otros lo hicieron. Sabía en cierta parte de su interior, que no se iría. Pero quería asegurarse, saber que estaría con ella por mucho tiempo.

- Te ves radiante – comentó Edward al encontrarse con que Bella había llegado antes que él, la chica llevaba unos jeans claros con una blusa azul, a su pelo liso se le habían creado unos peculiares bucles naturales en las puntas. Edward adoraba como el azul contrastaba con su pálida piel y la hacía verse hermosa aunque, según él, siempre era así.

Con esa pequeña frase de Edward, Bella se sonrojó mientras sentía como el 'tun-tun' de su corazón se aceleraba. Hoy sería el día en que se lo contaría. Edward se enteraría de la verdad. Se abrazaron de forma amistosa como saludo y Bella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían un poco. No quería que Edward se alejara de ella por esta enfermedad. Se secó rápidamente los ojos antes de romper el abrazo.

La preocupación estaba escrita en la cara de Bella, Edward la notó, su semblante se mantuvo, pero al momento de preguntarle qué ocurría, Bella tomó la palabra.

- Edward – la chica tomó la mano del muchacho al frente de ella, bajó la vista, trago aire, suspiró pesadamente, y prosiguió:-, esto es muy difícil de decir… Y-yo, no sé si pueda…- Edward, con su mano libre, tomó su barbilla y la elevó, obligándola a establecer un contacto visual, ella sintió un escalofrío. Y sabía que era imposible que fuera por el frío. Bella desviaba su vista y él le hacía mantenerla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella había echado a correr, pero la mano que tenía entrelazada con Edward no se lo permitió. Ella sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Bella? Puedes decirme lo que sea. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo. _Nunca _había sentido lo que siento por ti antes. Por ninguna persona. Eres especial, Bella – Bella miró a los ojos a Edward para comprobar la sinceridad de sus palabras. Sintió que le decía la verdad, y decidió hablar.

- Yo… - Edward la alentaba con su rostro, le daba ánimos para continuar -, tengo una enfermedad, Edward – el rostro del chico estaba confundido, Bella captó y decidió explicarle todo. Edward le infundía confianza.

Bella le explicó en lo que consistía su enfermedad, cada parte, sin omitir detalles. Edward escuchó atentamente, y al terminar el relato de Bella, la abrazó. La abrazó como consolación. La abrazo en forma de decirle: 'Siempre estaré aquí para ti'. La abrazó dejándole decir lo especial que era para él.

Y ella le correspondió, diciéndole con un gesto lo que no le diría con palabras: que le _quería_. Ambos fortificaron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos.

- Ay, Bella, ¿de verdad creíste que te dejaría por una enfermedad? – Bella se sonrojó, asintió levemente. Edward se rió, como si la sola idea de dejarla le pareciera absurda. Y vaya que lo parecía. – Bella, eres única, especial, diferente a otras personas que he conocido. Una enfermedad no me haría cambiar mi afecto por ti. Porque yo…

- Te quiero, Edward – dijo Bella no dejando que Edward terminara su frase, aunque en verdad parecía como si la completara. Éste abrió sus ojos, gesto que nuestra querida muchacha malinterpretó, creyendo que él no la quería, sintió que sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer, pero entonces Edward la atrajo hacia él, y le susurró un _yo también, y más de lo que crees_. Lo que el gesto de Edward quiso decir, fue que se sorprendía que una joven tan maravillosa correspondiera sus sentimientos. Los corazones de ambos ardían en dicha.

- Edward – susurró Bella mientras se fundía en un abrazo con Edward, él la miró a los ojos en un gesto de que le prestaba atención -, quisiera probar algo – dijo Isabella sonrojándose al decir las últimas palabras -, pero, quiero que cierres tus ojos.

Edward sonrió dichoso y cerró los ojos con gusto, suponiendo lo que ocurriría. La chica, feliz por lo que haría en este momento –como también nerviosa-, se acercó temerosa a Edward, partió besando suavemente la punta de su nariz, este sonrió con los ojos cerrados y en el momento que lo hizo, los labios de Bella rozaron su boca, se dejaron llevar por el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y Edward le correspondió. Se separaron por aire y el corazón les dolió por el simple hecho de separarse de quien esperaban fuera su amor eterno.

Se miraron inmediatamente a los ojos y sonrieron tímidamente, pero en su interior ¡vaya que alegría sentían! Sus corazones no daban abasto del amor que contenían.

- Y-yo… - comenzó Bella pero Edward le hizo callar.

- No digas nada.

Y se abrazaron por un largo rato, quedándose juntos hasta que el cielo se oscureció por completo y se largaron cada uno por su camino hasta sus hogares.

Esa noche, ambos durmieron más alegres que de costumbre, ya al día siguiente era lunes y Bella tenía instituto, a diferencia de Edward, quien ya lo había terminado pero se encontraba en Forks, ya que, había un problema en su universidad por lo que les concedieron anticipadas vacaciones y más prolongadas.

Al día siguiente, Bella se levantó animada. No tenía más secretos con Edward, había conocido a alguien que le entendía y que, aún mejor, correspondía sus sentimientos.

Se dio una larga ducha temperada, se colocó un par de jeans oscuros, sus_ converses_ negras, una polera de tirantes negra y, sobre ella, una camisa a cuadros roja, negra y blanco. Se amarró el pelo en una coleta y se maquilló levemente los ojos.

Desayunó con apuro, se colocó su mochila al hombro y partió en su vieja camioneta al instituto. Hoy tendría su primer examen final que era el de biología, por lo que no quería llegar tarde.

- ¡Bella! – habló su pequeña amiga Alice, quien corrió hasta ella y la abrazó amistosamente.

- Hey, ¿cómo has estado? – sonrió mientras rompían el abrazo.

- Bastante bien, este fin de semana he viajado con mis padres a la playa. Pensaba invitaros, pero tuve la comunicación cortada todo el fin de semana –hizo un puchero, ya que recordó su intento en vano de comunicarse con sus amigos.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Ali – Bella colocó una mano en el hombro de Alice -. Por cierto, tuve un fin de semana de lo más interesante.

Luego de que su amiga insistiera en que le contara y varios saltitos después, Bella le contó la historia a Alice, quien en todo el relato reía, hacía gestos, pucheros y toda una variedad de cosas diferentes a medida que avanzaba la historia.

- Vaya Bella, pero que suerte. Ojalá te vaya bien con este chico, te lo mereces – sus palabras eran sinceras y Bella no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde se escapara descendiendo por su mejilla, se la secó de inmediato y, justo en ese momento, sonó la campana para entrar a clase. Ambas amigas se despidieron para irse a sus respectivos salones.

El resto del día pasó de forma rápida. El examen de biología de Bella fue sencillo. En los recesos siguientes, se juntó con Alice y está de más decir cual fue el tema de conversación y lo que absorbía los pensamientos de Bella: Edward.

A la salida, llegaron Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper como siempre a buscarlas. Todos ellos habían salido del instituto el año anterior pero habían decidido inscribirse los cinco juntos en la universidad. Y entonces, otro personaje apareció en la salida del instituto.

- ¿Edward? –dijo una sonriente Bella mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de este en un abrazo.

Isabella se encargó de presentar a Edward a sus amigos y viceversa, se fueron luego los seis juntos a comer pizza a un restaurante cercano y, luego de eso, se dispersaron a sus hogares.

Todos los días sucedían de igual manera –con Edward yendo a buscar a Bella y luego irse juntos-, y Bella no podía estar más feliz.

-o o o-

- Edward, cariño ¿estás bien? –fue Esme, la madre de Edward, quien musitó estas palabras.

- Sí, madre, no te preocupes –sonrió un cansado Edward.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Has estado días sin dormir sentado en tu piano, solo te veo a las horas de comida.

Y Esme tenía razón, ya era el tercer día en que Edward salía un par de veces al día, luego volvía a casa a encerrarse en la habitación del piano y de ahí no salía más que para sus necesidades básicas: comer, ducharse, etc.

- Nada mamá –Edward sonrió sinceramente-, es solo que el amor requiere de sacrificios.

Esme comprendió a lo que se refería, dejó pasar por esta vez ese repentino cambio en Edward y salió de su habitación.

Lo que agotaba al pobre de Edward era aquella melodía que lo tenía absorto desde que conoció a Bella. No se le salía de la cabeza pero ahora la concretaría; pasaba horas en su piano: tocando y tocando. Esa melodía ya estaría lista y podría mostrársela a Bella…

_**- **__En__casa__de__Bella__**-**_

- Y te lo digo Alice, no puedo dejar de pensar en Edward –se mordió el labio mientras caminaba de un lado para otro con el teléfono pegado al oído en la solitaria casa.

- _Pero si mi Belly está enamorada, awww _–Alice se alegraba de su amiga. Realmente encontraba que este chico era para ella y que podrían ser felices juntos por el resto de sus vidas. Bella se sonrojó con este comentario, ¿de verdad se había enamorado de Edward? Iba a hacerle una pregunta a Alice y entonces su alarma sonó, dándole a saber que la comida estaba lista.

- Te dejo Alice, la cocina me llama –soltó una risita.

- _Claro, Bella. Nos vemos, ¡suerte con tu enamorado! –_y entonces sonó la señal de que la llamada había finalizado.

Bella negó divertida con la cabeza y se encaminó a sacar el pollo del horno. En eso llegó su padre, Charlie. Se sentaron a comer y en cuanto terminaron, Bella se retiró a su recámara, más tarde saldría a un corto encuentro con Edward, ya que, al entrar al instituto tiene más deberes y no puede estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Al llegar a su habitación, notó que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Edward y entonces decidió llamarlo.

- ¿Hola?

- _Te extrañaba_ – Bella suspiró, aún no podía creer como cada día amaba más a este querido personaje.

- Ni te imaginas cuanto yo.

- _Bella, quiero que hoy vengas a mi casa, quiero mostrarte algo _–habló impaciente Edward.

_¿A su casa? _Pensó Bella. Sintió un revoltijo en su estómago, ¿y si no le agradaba a sus padres?

- _¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?_

- Oh, sí. Lo siento. Uhm, claro pero, ¿cómo sabré dónde vives? –preguntó una muy nerviosa Bella, quien tenía un nudo de interrogantes en su cabeza.

- _Nos encontraremos donde siempre, llegaré en auto; y, no te preocupes, te llevaré a casa en cuanto terminemos _– _Todo un caballero_ pensó Bella. Solía comparar a Edward con un caballero de la época antigua. Sonrió y luego de un pequeño intercambio de palabras con Edward, se despidieron para su encuentro.

- Papá, voy a salir –anunció Bella irrumpiendo el partido que veía su padre en televisión.

- Claro, pero abrígate. No quiero que pesques un resfriado –le previno Charlie, Bella asintió y corrió en busca de lo necesario para irse. Se despidió de su padre diciéndole que tardaría un poco y este accedió.

Caminó –o más bien corrió- hasta el lugar donde se encontraban siempre. Cerca, se encontraba un volvo plateado que creía haber visto en otro lugar, pero, no le tomó importancia. Siguió su trayecto y, entonces, sintió una bocina. Se volteó e intentó descifrar lo que había detrás de esos cristales para así reconocer a su amado. Sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia la puerta, que estaba siendo sujetada por Edward. Se dieron un casto beso y emprendieron marcha a casa de un sonriente y feliz Edward, mientras que en su lado, se encontraba una nerviosa y ansiosa Bella.

- Tranquila, Bella. Todo saldrá bien, mis padres te amarán –dijo Edward, que notó la preocupación de Bella.

Bella tragó pesado, solo se limitó a asentir y plantar una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

_No te preocupes, Bella. Todo saldrá bien, _fueron los últimos pensamientos de Bella en el camino a casa de Edward.

-o o o-

- Y bien, aquí estamos –dijo Edward al estacionar frente a una hermosa y amplia casa. Por fuera, se distinguían una notable cantidad de ventanales, era de un tono pastel y, junto a la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de las estrellas y unos pares de faroles, se veía más que hermosa a esta hora.

- Es… hermosa –logró musitar Bella aturdida aún por la hermosa fachada enfrente de ambos. Edward le tomó la mano a Bella quien inmediatamente salió de su aturdimiento y caminó junto al chico hasta la entrada de su casa. Fue necesario hacer un _'toc, toc'_ y entonces aquella puerta se abrió dejando en su lugar a una mujer joven, de bellas facciones, cabello castaño y que tenía en su rostro aquella sonrisa maternal que hace tanto tiempo Bella no veía. Se sintió como en casa.

* * *

**¡****Hola de nuevo! **¿qué tal lectores? ¿me extrañaron? okno; bueno, sé que dejé algo abandonada "Medicina de Amor" pero, deben entenderme... en media todo el estudio se hace más pesado y no puedo dejar de lado los estudios por un hobby. Aparte, no negaré que se me quitó toda la inspiración...  
Pero bueno, les traje una pequeña historia para esperar que llegue la motivación para MDA, les parece?  
Bueno, nos leemos pronto, **espero sus reviews, nos vemos pronto:).**

En una noche de verano, cualquiera puede encontrar el amor, que es lo que han hecho Edward y Bella. Su duración perdura por el amor que se tienen, pero tendrá un inesperado final…

**C**amil'arr**.**


End file.
